


Хозяин своего хозяина, раб своего раба

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, slave!Roman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глупый мальчишка, не понимающий, как хорошо то, что хозяин выбрал именно его, получает заслуженное наказание от кормившей его руки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хозяин своего хозяина, раб своего раба

Проклятый раб: наглый, самоуверенный, злой на весь мир. Таких и нужно драть кнутами на псарне, как провинившихся собак. Пол парой движений пальцем велел привязать беглеца к столбу, и слишком исполнительный Рэнди уже сдирал с него грязную потрепанную рубаху. Пол с удовольствием, предвкушая долгие часы наказания, рассматривал пока свежую и гладкую кожу, натянувшуюся на упругих мускулах. Этот раб был хорош, не отнять, Пол любил наблюдать за ним в поле или на заднем дворе, где великана заставляли на потеху публике носить огромные бревна или поднимать сразу трех людей. В работе тот тоже был силен, делал все за четверых, никогда не жаловался и не пререкался, за что Пол и взял его в господский дом. Силача любили дети, на него заглядывались служанки и некоторые слуги, а тот ходил молчуном и не подавал виду, что ему кто-то нравился. Он был нелюдимым и замкнутым, чурался прикосновений, держался особняком, и именно этим, возможно, заставил хозяина обратить на себя внимание. Пол любил трудные загадки: приручить, одолеть, разомкнуть вечно сжатый рот – это было его хобби, на которое было не жаль ни сил, ни времени.  
Впервые Пол взял его тут же, привязанным к столбу для наказания. Дэйв зажимал упрямцу рот, Рэнди оттягивал назад длинные волосы, а второй рукой держал за горло, по команде Пола позволяя делать короткие вдохи. Раб дрожал, Пол чувствовал каждое сокращение мышц, когда двигался в нем, стыдливо гладя напрягшиеся мускулы. Этот парень, красавец, каких поискать, старательный и послушный, оказался слишком хорош, чтобы хозяин не почтил его своим вниманием. И кончая в растянутый, растертый едва не в кровь зад, Пол думал, что теперь-то успокоится надолго, получив в свои руки такую драгоценную игрушку.  
Не тут-то было. Едва подлечившись, проклятый идиот сбежал, да так удачно, что искали его три дня. Если бы не один из пары приятелей, которыми раб обзавелся в доме, Полу никогда бы его было не найти. Тростниковый шалашик на высоком дереве на краю болота, к которому боялись соваться все – этот парень был или бесстрашным или очень глупым, хотя для Пола это было одним и тем же. Но он нашел свое сбежавшее сокровище, и теперь рассматривал его, голого и стреноженного, привязанного к позорному столбу на потеху всем.  
Пол вышел из тени веранды, и собравшиеся рабы и слуги испуганно замолчали, только Рэнди, дурачок, скалился белозубым ртом. Пола иногда пугало то, с какой страстью Рэнди раздает наказания. А шанс поиздеваться над очередным рабом был для него лучшей наградой. К счастью, Дэйв всегда был начеку. Он давно работал у Пола, знал привычки хозяина, помогал ему в разных, не всегда законных делах. Он и присматривал за Рэнди, не давая ему увлекаться. Вот и сейчас Дэйв корчил угрожающую рожу приятелю, заставляя того перестать издеваться над пойманным беглецом. Он-то знал, каким злопамятным и ревнивым мог быть Пол, остерегался его сам и подсказывал другим.  
Пол вышел на опаленную солнцем вытоптанную площадку вокруг столба. Его раб, его сокровище, не понявшее своего счастья, дернулся в путах, снова безнадежно пытаясь убежать. Дэйв был начеку – оттянул по широкой красивой спине бамбуковой палкой, и раб затих. Рэнди тоже было замахнулся, но опустил руку, наткнувшись на ледяной взгляд хозяина. Пол осмотрел собравшихся людей. Свободных слуг уже не было, все понимали, что лучше уйти, но остались рабы, которым положено было смотреть на наказание до конца, чтобы самим не повторять ошибок. Пол сел на услужливо поданный стул, прикрыл глаза рукой, чтобы не слепило солнце, и махнул Дэйву, чтобы тот начинал.  
Тот кивнул, встал поудобнее за спиной у раба, замахнулся той же бамбуковой палкой – своим любимым способом наказания. Рэнди, крутивший в руках обожаемый кнут, отошел и смотрел на экзекуцию со стороны, не мешая и не помогая. Дэйв нанес первый удар, раб дернулся, но промолчал, снова встал прямо. Дэйв ударил снова, по тому же месту. Звук получился глухим и противным, Пол поморщился. На гладкой спине вспух первый рубец, ярко выделявшийся на смуглой коже. Пол облизнулся. Ему стало жарко, но вовсе не от полуденного солнца, а от того, как красиво, как завораживающе дергался его любимый раб под ударами палки. Он был таким же, когда Пол брал его: непокорным, твердым, но все равно принимал в себя хозяина, сносил любые издевательства и молчал, не давая даже шанса увидеть страдания на лице.  
Дэйв ненадолго остановился, прервав наказание, и Пол вынырнул из сладких мечтаний. Он смотрел, как его помощник подходит к привязанному рабу и убирает прилипшие к спине длинные черные волосы, за которые бывало так приятно держать непокорную голову, оттягивать ее назад и впиваться зубами в сильную шею. Пол улыбнулся, сел поудобнее и приготовился смотреть дальше. Дэйв не подвел. Он бил раба во всю силу, не жалел и не раздумывал, оттягивал удары, оставляя этим темнеющие синяки и рубцы, не напрягался и не спешил, делал все так, как надо. Рэнди, ожидая своей очереди, ходил вокруг, то и дело поглядывая на хозяина, но Пол пока сосредоточенно наслаждался зрелищем.  
Его раб, его неприрученный гигант молчал. Ни одного слова, ни одного крика боли – он все терпел стоически и геройски, не понимая, наверно, что этим заводит хозяина еще сильнее. Дэйв продолжал его бить, пока сильное тело не обмякло в веревках. Только тогда Пол дал знак, чтобы раба облили ледяной водой и прогнал всех со двора. Он точно знал, что на ближайшие часы эта часть усадьбы вымрет: все спрячутся по углам, пережидая хозяйский гнев, и ни одной пары любопытных глаз не будет поблизости. Когда все разошлись, Дэйв, потряхивая натруженными руками, присел на землю возле хозяина, а его место занял Рэнди.  
Начиналось самое сладкое, то, ради чего Пол и пришел сюда. После того, как Дэйв показательно наказал сбежавшего раба, преподав этим урок остальным, настало время десерта. Рэнди пару раз прищелкнул кнутом по земле, фонтанчики песка и глины взвились под тонким хвостом веревки, оплетенной железной проволокой, и только после этого ударил по спине очнувшегося раба. Пол заерзал в кресле, подался вперед, чтобы не упустить ничего . Рэнди бил сильно, не в ритме, не давал подготовиться к ударам, сыпавшимся на спину и зад раба, изредка проходился по бедрам. Пол облизывался и утирал текущий пот, предвкушая то, как сломленный и избитый, раб окажется в его руках.  
Не выдержав, он поднялся, подошел к нему с другой стороны и, пока Рэнди продолжал хлестать раба, хозяин наблюдал за гримасами боли и страдания на его лице. Красивый, его красивый мальчик, высокий и сильный, поникший, но все еще не сдавшийся – он вызывал в Поле бурю эмоций. Его хотелось уничтожить и пожалеть, смочить кровящие раны, стереть пот со смуглого лица, посмотреть в потемневшие серые глаза и поцеловать в наморщенный лоб. Еще сильнее хотелось наплевать на всё и всех, обнять его и взять, снова сделать своим. Но Пол умел ждать…  
Рэнди разошелся не на шутку. Он явно получал удовольствие, мучая любимчика хозяина, будто мстил ему за что-то. Пол пока не останавливал его, любуясь искаженным от страданий и боли лицом, но чувствовал, как жар растекается по телу, как отзывается на увиденное его плоть. После следующего сильного удара глаза раба распахнулись, мутный взгляд сфокусировался на лице Пола, и только тогда тот остановил своего ручного убийцу.  
— Ты все понял? – шепотом спросил Пол, но вместо ответа получил только смачный плевок в лицо. – Еще!  
Рэнди ждал этого приказа, снова размахнулся и ударил, а потом снова и снова, пока серые глаза не закрылись. Пол снова его остановил, подошел ближе, приподнял лицо раба за подбородок и прижался щекой к его щеке.  
— Я буду наказывать тебя каждый раз, когда ты не будешь слушаться. Я буду избивать тебя каждый раз, чтобы ты понял – нельзя уходить от хозяина, который так добр к тебе.  
Его жертва снова открыла глаза, и тогда Пол велел, показывая на стекающую по его щеке слюну.  
— Слижи это.  
Но раб не послушался. Тогда Пол вытерся рукавом рубашки, а затем брезгливо скинул ее, оставаясь только в простых полотняных штанах – единственной подходящей к такой погоде одежде. Ткань натягивалась на вставшем члене, это невозможно было игнорировать. Пол знал, что и Дэйв, морщась, и Рэнди, с вызывающей наглостью, и его раб со страхом и ненавистью смотрят на то, как возбуждается хозяин.  
— Теперь я, — сказал Пол и вытащил из-за голенища сапога плетку.  
По старым ранам, оставленным толстой палкой и кнутом, удары тонкой плетки жарили кожу как осиные жала. Пол раскрашивал превратившуюся в сине-красное месиво спину раба, находил еще нетронутые участки кожи, чтобы разорвать их, расписать кровью и разъедающим потом. Когда он остановился, вспотев и задохнувшись от стараний, то понял, что его жертва обвисла в путах без сознания. Ледяная вода снова пришла на помощь, раб вздохнул и с диким криком распахнул глаза – вода раздирала раны, усиливая страдания.  
— Надеюсь, теперь ты поймешь, — сказал ему Пол, глядя в мутные от боли глаза. Раб прикрыл веки, снова намереваясь нырнуть в спасительную тьму обморока, но хозяин не позволил. Удерживая за волосы, он заставил его выпить воды, снова окатил с головы до ног, а потом велел Дэйву подать заранее припасенный флакон.  
Пол мог бы истязать раба до смерти, до неизлечимых увечий, потому что он знал – это его собственность, и он может делать все, что захочет. Но ставить эксперименты над собой бы не стал. Поэтому он смазал член нагревшимся во флаконе маслом и хотел было сразу вставить его в покрытый синяками и ранами зад, но не смог. Ему пришлось, преодолевая смущение и брезгливость, сделать то, до чего он не снисходил никогда. На пальцах еще оставалось масло, и он медленно, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, ввел их внутрь, облегчая дальнейшее проникновение.  
Едва его пальцы оказались в теле раба, как тот дернулся, снова забился в путах, и от его огромной силы, выросшей от ужаса, те затрещали. Но Дэйв и Рэнди оставались начеку. Они быстро оказались рядом, перехватили раба за мощные руки, Рэнди для верности сжал ему горло как тогда, в их первый с Полом раз. Парень затих, стараясь не дергаться, чтобы не задохнуться, его тело немного расслабилось, и только тогда Пол вошел в него.  
Горячий, жаркий как адское пламя, его раб обжигал собой, принимал мягко, как жена в свои объятия, сжимался вокруг скользившего внутрь и наружу члена. Пол уткнулся лбом в сведенные лопатки, прикусил левую, стараясь сделать это побольнее, почувствовал на языке вкус крови. Возбуждение стало невероятным, Полу хватило всего нескольких толчков, чтобы слить в истерзанный зад всю свою похоть, всю жажду обладания этим сильным молодым телом. Даже кончив, он еще несколько мгновений не мог заставить себя отойти от раба, вытащить из него обмякающий член.  
Пол обнял его за грудь, положил голову на его спину и прижал к себе, незаметно, как ему казалось, целуя порванную от ударов кожу.  
— Мой мальчик, — шептал он, — мой глупый мальчик. Ты поймешь, что тебе некуда деться, ты поймешь это. И тогда ты сам попросишь стать моим.  
Напрягшееся в его руках тело лучше всяких слов ответило, что его несломленный духом раб думает об этом. Но Пол знал, Пол верил в то, что сможет обуздать и приручить его, сделать своим не только телом. Пол знал, что у него все получится, стоит только бить посильнее.


End file.
